Crazy Fishcake Fox
by Ratatosk The Divine Demon
Summary: Naruto was meant to live alone until adulthood, but that was before The Kami and The Shinigami decided to send some of Shinigami's Soldiers to Raise Naruto as if he were their son. Mostly Cannon with some changes and a slight Bleach Infuence. Started out as something different and changed into something more spectacular.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ratatosk The Divine Demon does not own Naruto or Bleach.

Note: This starts as Pre-Shippuden. There is also a bit of a Plot twist involving a certain Pervert we all Know and Laugh at. Also, Some Bleach Characters are Included in this story and play Big rolls in Naruto's Life.

* * *

It was a beautiful, peaceful morning in Konoha. The sun was shining, the clouds were carelessly floating on the breeze. People chatting peacefully in the streets, Shinobi, and Kunoichi jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The faces of the Hokage, both past and present, watching over the village. Jiraiya Peeping on the women's side of the hot springs, before being spotted and given a good old fashioned Ass Whooping.

All the while at the academy, Trouble is stirring up for our favorite Blond Jinchuuriki. Deep Withing the seal that holds back the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts, the Beasts awakens for the second time since it was sealed into it's former hosts child. The first was when Four Soul Reapers from the Soul Society were Summoned to this World, that they wouldn't have been able to get to otherwise, by the God in-charge of this world to Take care of Naruto and Raise him to be a Powerful Ninja.

"My Host is finally ready for me to communicate with. Ichigo Kurosaki did well in getting Naruto to do his school work and pay attention in class." the Beast grins, waiting until the time is right for him to contact Naruto.

On the outside, Naruto Kurosaki-Uzumaki is currently sparring with Sasuke Uchiha, the classes Rookie of the Year. The rest of the class watches in awe of the skill of the two top Taijutsu students utilizing their clans fighting style, the Uchiha's Mirror-Strike style, which is more effective when a Bladed weapon is used in tandem with the Sharingan, and the Kurosaki's Moon-Fang style, which is more effective when a Zanpakuto is used. Iruka, who knows the truth of Naruto's adopted parents, watches as Naruto makes an un-noticeable fumble as he fights without his Zanpakuto, Raikazegetsu, one of two Zanpakuto that Byakuya knows of that has more than one elemental affinity.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata watch as Ino's crush matches Sakura's crush blow for blow. Hinata sighs as her two friends try to prove who has the upper hand in the spar. In her opinion the two boys were equal in everything, from Taijutsu to Ninjutsu to KenJutsu, Naruto was equal to Sasuke in every way. Unfortunately, Sakura and Ino were unable to see that because of their crush on Naruto and Sasuke, respectively. Sakura, who had always had more than a crush in actuality on Naruto, saw his fumble and knew that it was because of the lack of his Zanpakuto that he fumbled there. Her own Zanpakuto, Mokuyogangetsu, had explained to her that when a person is trained to fight using their Zanpakuto for as long as Naruto had then the fumbles are to be expected when they do not fight with their Zanpakuto until they get use to doing both.

"Come on, Dobe, I know that your better than this, as do you. Stop holding back." Sasuke taunts, trying to get Naruto to ask for an all out fight using everything. Naruto smirks, knowing what Sasuke is trying to do, and hold his hands up for a respite.

"Alright Sasuke. Iruka-Sensei, would you allow us the use of our entire arsenal?" Naruto asks, turning towards Iruka, hoping that they are allowed. Iruka sighs, knowing that they will insist on the matter until he allows them, thinking it over for a bit. His two options are 1)allow them and have Rukia, Hisana, and Mitoko after him for it or 2) not allow them and stop the spar right now. As much as Iruka hated option two, he hated option one even more.

"Sorry Naruto, but I cant allow that. your mother and aunt as well as Sasuke's mother would kill me if I let you both go all out, and I'm sure that you wouldn't want that, Right?" Iruka appologizes, calling the match as a draw and leading the class back inside to the classroom.

"But Iruka-Sensei, I wouldn't tell Mom or aunt Hisana and Sasuke wouldn't tell aunt Mitoko." Naruto pleads really wanting to spar with Sasuke at full power. Sasuke frowns at Iruka, becaue he, too, wanted to spar all-out with Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but they would find out from one of the other Mothers and I'd have at least half of Konoha's female population after my head." Iruka states while motioning for all the students to go back inside the classroom. Once, all the students started talking about who would win in a all-out spar between Naruto and Sasuke. Most of the female students claimed that Sasuke could take out Naruto easily while the rest of them claimed that it was the other way around. At the head of both groups were Sakura and Ino, proving that they were rivals in almost everything. Sakura, in charge of the 'Fox-Boy' Fan Club; only to keep the other fan-girls off Naruto, is currently arguing with Ino, the leader of the 'Hurray for Sasuke' fan club, about which one was better. Unfortunatly for the two girls, Naruto and Sasuke heard everything that they were saying and move to intervine.

"Sakura-chan, would you please go on a date with me?" Naruto asks to distract her from her fight with Ino. Sasuke follows Naruto's lead and, even thought he likes Ino that way but doesn't want to, asks her out on a date. Both girls, too shocked to respond verbally, simple nod.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, at least by my standards but I am having a hard time coming up with more to write.

read and review, any Ideas for chapter two will be more than welcome. Also the first two people who ask will become the beta readers for this story.

-Ratatosk The Divine Demon signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers. For those of you who enjoyed the first chapter and reviewed, give yourself a Long pat on the back.

Now for my V.I.R.'s, these people gave me either the first review for the previous chapter or Gave really encouraging reviews.

To start, 25BAM50: For being my first reviewer on this story, I give you the right to use any OCs of mine under the provision that it is not just to bash them. I also Give you Full right to Bash the heads of any of this storys Haters, Not IRL of course.

Next, dbzgtfan2004: I agree with you about NaruSaku. However I need you to make Battle Plans Against the NaruHina plage.

Finally I'd like to say that the last chapter took place one week before graduation, I'll be skipping straight to the exam because if i don't I'll never finish this story. I may write the dates as a side story, but only after this story is finished.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, If I did... well lets just say that What happens in this story is what would happen in cannon.

"Kakashi" = regular speech

'Kakashi' = Thoughts/speaking in mind

**"Kakashi" **= Zapakuto speech

**"Kakashi"** = Kurama speech

* * *

The Graduation Exam.

Iruka walks in to the class room and spots the entire class watching Naruto and Shikamaru face off in a game of shoji. What sends him for a loop thought is that Shikamaru is actually having a hard time winning this battle of the mind.

"Come on Shikamaru, Uncle Shikaku will never let you live this down if you lose." Ino Encourages, or at least trys to.

"You don't think that I don't know this, Ino? What do you think I'm trying to do?" Shikamaru retorts, before going back to thinking about what his possible moves are. after all, Naruto's pieces out number his 2:1. Also, of Shikamaru's original twenty pieces, only 6 remained. Which against Shikamaru, is no easy feat. The only option everyone else in the room sees is that Shikamaru has to surrender this round to Naruto. Shikamaru, However, saw one move that Naruto had intentionally left him. It may have been a long shot, He knew that and Naruto knew that, but it was the only move he could make. So, He took the chance, to which Naruto responded by moving a piece into a position that would give Shikamaru the upper hand even though the two combatants accknowlaged that Naruto was the true Victor of the Match.

"Great game, Shikamaru." Naruto conceeds as Shikamaru makes the final move, taking Naruto's king piece out of play.

"Thanks, Naruto, but we both know who the real winner is." Shikamaru stats, confusing everyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about? You obviously had all those move planned from the start." Naruto remarks, giving Shikamaru a look that clearly says 'say another word about this and you're dead'.

"Anyways class, may I have your attention?" Iruka rhetorically asks, getting the entire classes attention, "Today you all will be called into the side room to take you graduation exam. Good Luck to you all. so lets start with Shino Aburame."

The exams for the most part passes the same as in cannon, until its Sakura's turn.

"Sakura, you are required to make three functional Clones, substitute with any object you see in the room, and Henge yourself into me or Misuki. You may Begin." Iruka instructs, Keeping his eye on Misuki, in case Misuki trys to sabotage Sakura like he's done in the past due to his hatered for the Nine-tailes killing his father. (Iruka Got to know Naruto before judging him and when he was entering marks for an assignment had noticed that Misuki had Marked Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's assignments lower then the three deserved, so was keeping Misuki from sabotaging any of their exams.)

"Alright, Master Iruka." Sakura nods, starting with the Substitution. the First thing She thinks of to swap places with is a stool in the corner of the room, then she decides to replace herself with a piece of wood thats up on the rafters. After jumping down from the rafters, she henges into Iruka; seconds later releasing the henge while readying the Clone Jutsu when an untimely distraction happens.

**"Sakura! Watch Out for those Kunai!" **Sakura's Zanpakuto, Raikazegetsu, shouts; distracting Sakura enough to create three imperfect Clones and get cut by one of the three kunai that had been aimed at her while knocking the other two out of the air with a quickly drawn Zanpakuto blade.

'Thank Goodness that Rukia made sure that she taught me how to quickly draw Raikazegetsu from her sheath.' Sakura thinks while cringing at the pain of the cut that she had received on her sword arm, 'and Thank you Raikazegetsu,I didn't even notice those Kunai.'

**"No problem, all I want is to keep you as safe as I can, though, I want to know why there were kunai be thrown at you in the first place."** Raikazegetsu waves off the words of gratitude. Unknown to both girls, Iruka is silently fuming at the fact that Misuki had the nerve to harm one of he students with a trap that had been set to activate in her blind spot, and at the same time, impressed that Sakura had stopped the two kunai that she had with such short notice and no warning from him. then he notices the three clones and sees that they are all defective, meaning that he had to fail her, much to his dissapointment.

"Well done on blocking those kunai, however, I'm afraid that I can't pass you due to the clones you made being defective. If I could then I'd allow you a second go but the exam rules state that no matter what the case may be, each student gets only one shot at each part." Iruka reports, glaring at Misuki, who is acting all innocent. Immediately, Sakura, , and Raikazegetsu know exactly who is respondable and why.

"That's alright Master Iruka, I understand." Sakura says, walking with her head held high with the fact that she would have passed if not for Misuki. Inner Sakura shouts angerly at Misuki, threatening to neuter him with Raikazegetsu's Blade.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Naruto worriedly asks, upon seeing Sakura leave the room with no headband and a cut on her sword arm that could have only been made by a kunai. Sakura, for her part, was embarrassed by that fact that Naruto was fussing over her infront of the rest of the class, and knowing if she told him then Kurama would make a appearance.

"It was just an accident, Naruto, as for having no headband, I failed." Sakura waves off the topic, hoping to not be found out. Unfortunatly for her, Lady luck was not on her side today.

_**"Kit, She's not telling you everything and that wound has malice just dripping off of it." **_Kurama rats, getting a nod of support from Kasuigetsu. Naruto, deciding to let that explanation slide for now, Hugs Sakura tightly and whispers into her ear that he wanted the full truth when they were with her parents and his. Sakura, knowing that Naruto meant that, agreed.

* * *

Well, What do you think? The Zanpakuto played more of a role here then in the last chapter. and I apologize for the exceptionally long wait for this chapter. I was just have problems thinking of what to write after the Shoji match. turns out you all need to give thanks to the people who made the game Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, cause that's what got me out of my funk.

Again, Sorry for the wait. I'll try and at least start the next chapter really soon. But I don't know when that chapter will be ready. read and review, would love to hear your thoughts on how the confrontation between Naruto, Sakura and the four parents could be writen.


	3. NEED TO BE READ! Importaint Author notes

Due to a Review I just received, I'll make one thing Very Clear to everyone.

review:

Bankai777

Will Shion,Samui,Shizuka show up to try to win the hearts of Naruto or Sasuke.

My answer:

First) there is no Shizuka, so I assume you mean Shizuku of the Gang of Four from Naruto Shippuden the movie.

Second) Samui and Shizuku at one point are against either Naruto or Sasuke, so they are not going to try and win Naruto's or Sasuke's Hearts. that's not to say that Shizuku might use some freaky mind control to manipulate the two boys, but even that is unlikely.

Third) Shion was not, in my opinion a stable enough character to have try and win Naruto's love from Sakura, so that's out of the question as well...For now, might change my mind on that later However I make no guarantees on that matter. I am a Major Power in the battle against NaruHina, SasuSaku, and NaruSasuSaku devotees. NaruSakuIno I'll tolerate if I think it's well presented, but I solidly support NaruSaku and SasuIno with the provision that Sasuke has changed from being an avenger.

now onto a lighter note, Bankai777's second review will be answered here too.

Reveiw:

Bankai777

I wonder what kind of zanpakuto's Kiba,Shikamaru and Tsunade has.

My answer:

I had not acctually intended on giving more that a handfull of Characters zanpakutos. The three you mentioned did not happen to be in the group I had decided upon. this review actually awoke a Writing Evil that should have never been woken up. I call it Abuse of Author Powers. But its too late to gripe about that now.

For Kiba, I'm thinking a five tailed wolf for the spirit. the wolf would have no connection to the Tailed Beasts, so it would not make Kiba Over powered. the sealed state would be in the form of a metal mechanism that would attach to the back of his right hand and act like a clawed Exo-Skeleton,protecting his right hand from bladed weapons such as swords, shuriken and kunai.

Shikamaru is a little more difficult as I cant see him bothering to learn how to wield a sword properly, nor any other weapon. so I'm up in the air on him.

Tsunade, Ha, easy. take Captain Unohana's zanpakuto and make the spirit a slug and name it Katsuyu. In other words She doesn't need one. That is why she is one of the three Sanin, if she needed one she would have had it during the fight that the three had with Hanzo the Salamander. Her Summoning contract is with the slugs. Katsuyu and Unohana's Zanpakuto have the same basic abilities.

the characters I was thinking of giving Zanpakuto to aside from Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, and Kakashi is this.

1. Hisana

2. whoever else the story tells me to give a zanpakuto to.

Now for those of you who have seen Ichigo's New Shikai in the latest Chapters of the Manga...

IGNORE IT FOR THIS STORY! This story is writen before the thousand year blood war arc, and that arc will never happen due to the facts that:

1) The Shinigami took Juha Bach's Soul and devoured it so that the quince uprising could never happen now that the only one how could stop Juha Bach had a family to support in a completely different universe.

2) Even though the thousand year blood war never happened, Ichigo found out about Zangetsu not being Zangetsu and corrected the elder spirit by stating that while the Zangetsu we know well was the manifestation of ichigo's Quincy Powers, that was only one of the spirits roles and that the other is as his zanpakuto spirit, thus releasing Ichigo's full power and not changing the form of his Zanpakuto from the way it was after the Fullbringer arc.

3) I like the look of the post Fullbring-pre Thousand year blood war Zangetsu.

Hope that helped somewhat. if you have any suggestions of improvements for the story itself, then let me know in a review or PM that is marked **_CFF Inprove_**.

Thanks for looking bye.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, Welcome back to the war against NaruHina,SasuSaku, and anyother pairings that aren't allowed to happen.

first a few notes. To start I want it known that Soul Eater, a Manga that has recently ended, has brought a tear to my tearless eyes. that series had a lot of promise for more to be written by the author or it. For those of you who do not know what Soul Eater is, Stop reading now and Go watch the Anime on youtube right now. As for those of you who do what Soul Eater is about and have seen the Anime or Read the manga, a moment of silence for one of the best Anime/Manga Pairings out there, Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn...

.

.

.

...well thats enough of that.

Next, for anyone who want to argue that I should have Ichigo's New manga-only Zanpakuto as his zanpakuto for this story...READ THE BLOODY AUTHORS NOTES! Speaking of which; I'd like to add the fact that we have yet to see his new bankai as a reason to not use it. also I decided to bring Hichigo Back for the simple reason to Bring a part of Ichigo's powers back.

well that's enough of my ranting enjoy the third installment.

"Kakashi" = regular speech

'Kakashi' = Thoughts/speaking in mind

**"Kakashi" **= Zapakuto speech

_**"Kakashi"**_ = Kurama/Hichigo speech

_"Kakashi"_ = Kurama-influenced/Hollow-Influenced speech

* * *

Naruto and Sakura are sitting by the the tree with the swing (you naruto fans know the one I'm referring to), waiting for Naruto's Mom, Rukia Kurosaki, to come greet them for congradulations with the exam. little did they know that Nauto's Father, Ichigo Kurosaki, was standing right behind them. That is until he speeks up.

"So, do I want to know why Sakura's injured or why you two still haven't noticed my presence?" Ichigo frowns, startling the two childrenout of their thoughts, "you both always tell me that I'm spilling out enough Reiatsu to rival Kurama in power which usually makes it impossible to sneak up on you two."

"Dad, wheres Mom? She told me that she was picking us up today." Naurto questions, knowing that his mom assured him that she would be the one picking them up from the accademy.

"Rukia said that she could feel the fluxuation in both your Reiatsu that ment that you needed to be reasured of something and sent me to bring both of you rascals to Sakura's place." Ichigo replies, as the three start to walk in the Haruno House direction.

Upon reaching the Haruno house, the two kids are told by Ichigo to the Living room. there they see Rukia chatting with Sakura's Parents, Kizashi Haruno and Mebuki Haruno. The two try to not be noticed when their cover is blown by the very same person who brought them here.

"Oi, Rukia, Sakura's hurt." Ichigo anounces, knowing exactly what the two kids were trying to do. When the three parents that are in the living room hear what Ichigo had just said, Rukia, the only one of the four that was able to use Medical techniques, has Sakura sit by her so that she can heal the wounds with her Kido.

"So, what happened to you, young lady? These wounds have evil malice surrounding them, so it can't be due to a spar." Rukia prods for an explanation. Sakura, not being Stupid like a certain traitor that had attacked her earlier, starts to tell everyone what had happened.

"It was during the exam, just as I was about to use the clone jutsu, Mizuki activated a trap he had set earlier with the intention of hurting me enough to at the least have me sent to the hospital, at most; dead. Rai-chan, warned me with enough time for me to partially create the clones, draw Rai-chan and block the two kunai that most likely would have killed me. Unfortunately, I didn't block the third one in time, receiving this wound and also failed the exam due to having to release the clones before I had fully molded the chakra properly." Sakura remains silent as the others process this information, waiting for the eruption of anger that would undoubtedly come from Naruto.

_"THATS IT! i'M TAKING THAT TEME OUT_ _TODAY!"_ Naruto sharls, allowing Kurama's power to trickle out of the seal. Ichigo grabs Naruto's shoulder, flash steps himself and Naruto to Training grounds 44 and chucks the Kyubified pre-teen into the closest tree.

_"What was that for?! you could have killed me!"_ Naruto glares, preparing to fight his father in order to get to Mizuki. Ichigo, for his part, pulls his Hollow mask into existence, matching the power that Naruto was outputting.

_"Naruto, I don't want to hurt you. I've been down the road your traveling down before, you want to protect Sakura at all costs. All that will do is cause you pain in the long-run."_ Ichigo attempt's to explain, course, we all know that Naruto when he's enraged, drawing on Kurama's power, and is trying to protect Sakura from future harm by the same person, doesn't listen to reason.

_"How would you know! Mom has never been hurt by someone she trusted!"_ Naruto Screams at Ichigo, not knowing about what his parents had been through. Ichigo, angered by Naruto's accusation, flash steps infront of hima and plants a fast moving fist into Naruto's face, sending Naruto back into the tree that he'd been chucked at.

_"Then Byakuya hasn't told you about how your mother and I first meant then. She had walked through My bedroom wall when I was fifteen, ignored my presence, and spoke to herself about something being close. After I kicked her off of my bedside table, we spoke and angered each other right off the bat. she ended up giving almost all of her powers to me when she had only intended to give me half of her powers. A few months later, her childhood friend and her brother came to my town, fought me and a few of my old friends, defeated us and took her back to the place she had come from so that she could be executed!"_Ichigo begins matching Naruto's volume near the end of his little story. Naruto, shocked by everything that had just been told to him, returned to his non-kyubified self. Byakuya hadn't told him about his first encounter with his dad, only the ones after the third encounter, not even the third encounter.

"W-what happened after?" Naruto, almost afraid to hear the answer, asks nervously. Ichigo, letting his mask dissolve back into reishi, sits on a boulder.

"Byakuya when I was fighting them had wounded me enough that I should have died where he left me. A man named Kisuke Urahara saved me, trained to regain the powers that I though I had lost when Byakuya struck me with Senka. Byakuya had only removed your mothers powers from me when he used Senka, which left me with my own. After I had gained access to my own powers, my three friends, a were-cat and I invaded the place that Rukia had been taken to, Soul Society. Battled those we had to, evaded those we didn't, pulled off the supposed impossible, and rescued Rukia while unveiling an even larger threat to everyone." Ichigo recounts, sharing this with Naruto, "That's why I brought you out here. to prevent you from experiencing the pain you were setting yourself up for."

Before naruto can say anything, Rukia flash steps into the clearing, Sakura arriving with Rukia holding onto her. Sakura immediately makes for Naruto, while Rukia walks up to Ichigo and kicks his left shin, Hard.

"That's for leaving me to explain to Sakura's parents that you had been working with Naruto to befriend Kurama so that he could use that power as easily as you use that mask of yours." Rukia growls, before pulling his forehead to hers, anger clearly the prominent emotion in Rukia's Lavender eyes, "If you EVER do that again, then you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month, are we clear?"

"C-crystal, Ruki." Ichigo says, knowing that Rukia Kurosaki does not make idle threats.

"Good." Rukia smiles before kissing Ichigo quickly.

* * *

Well there's Chapter three.

Hope you enjoy the confrontation. I figured that due to Naruto having Kurama as his "inner hollow", that Ichigo would have been helping Naruto befriend Kurama from an early age. That's one reason I brought Hichigo back.

Also if I missed anything in Ichigo's shortened explanation of the first and second arcs of Bleach, don't rage, I haven't watched those particular arcs for a long time. but I'm sure that I got the basis of them here. if you noticed something wrong with the explanation the leave a comment and I'll change it as soon as I can.

Ratatosk out.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys. sorry for the short upload time. I just want to get as much done before I get caught up with work so that I can get my dream job. Draftsman. That's Right if I'm successful in getting my dream job, I could possibly design your house if you build one from scratch.

well enjoy chapter four.

"Kakashi" = regular speech

'Kakashi' = Thoughts/speaking in mind

**"Kakashi" **= Zapakuto speech

_**"Kakashi"**_ = Kurama/Hichigo speech

_"Kakashi"_ = Kurama-influenced/Hollow-Influenced speech

* * *

Team assignment Day.

Iruka walks in seeing all the graduates (though most of them won't be mentioned cause they don't matter to Cannon). He smiles when he notices Naruto and Sakura in the back of the room chatting away happily. but Silence is never to last as he begins to announce the teams.

"Okay everyone, lets settle down so that I can separate you all into teams." Iruka shouts using his infamous Big-Head Loudspeaker Jutsu, "team one is ... (we don't really care, do we?) ...team Seven is comprised of Naruto Kurosaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin leader is Kakashi Hatake."

"Alright, Sakura, We made the same team!" Naruto laughs, not knowing why cause it made team seven stronger then any of the other teams. to show you readers why lets take a trip to the past. Three days into the past that is.

Space-Time Flashback Technique.

Rukia stomps into the Hokage's office, startling the poor old hokage. Rukia's Rage is pointed at the fact that she had heard from Ichigo that Sarutobi planned to put Naruto and Sakura into separate teams.

"What do you think you think your doing, Old Man?" Rukia grinds out through her clenched teeth. Unforunatly for Sarutobi, Rukia had Disposed of Ichigo for the time being. Meaning She had Flash frozen him using Sdoe no Shirayuki's Bankai form of Tsugi no mai, Hakuren. Sarutobi observes Rukia's attire, noticing that fact that she currently has a pure white version of Ichigo's Bankai jacket on. only difference, aside from coloring, being that the jacket is fully done up and one the collor and cuffs of the sleeves, White fur is showing, indicating that it is made to resist the cold of the blade she is holding. The Blade is a slighly Shorter version of Tensa Zangetsu's blade and the Manji-shaped Guard is mirrored to the way it is on Tensa Zangetsu. The Blade, constantly giving of steam from the warm air coming in contact with the Ice-cold Blade, causes Sarutobi to shiver that the thought of that blade or it's lunar counterpart being that last thing he ever sees.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, please calm down and seal that blade of yours." Sarutobi demands, trying and failing to make it sound like he is calm and collected, "If this is about the teams then we can discus this like Civil Adults and not like enraged children."

Big Mistake on Sarutobi's part there.

"So, You think that I'm acting like a Child, do you?" Rukia asks rhetorically, raising her blade and poking the third in the chest on each word. All the while making sure not to hurt him. "Then tell me. First, One of your teachers Sabotage Sakura and Naruto's chances at the exams, wound Sakura in the process, then I find out from my Husband that you want to separate them even though you know that Ichigo and I have trained those two to fight as one due to them having zanpakuto that are made to fight along side each other. Do you still think that I'm acting Childish?"

Sarutobi cringes as each word leaves her lips, each cringe becoming more and more visible. "I'm Sorry, Mrs. Kurosaki. I would.." Cut off buy Rukia Glaring. "The next word out of your mouth better be that you would love to changethe team listings so that Naurto and Sakura are on the same team or Konoha will be lead by a pop-sicle for the next six months. Understood?" the Glare and knowledge that Rukia never makes an idle threat caused Sarutobi to need a new pair of trousers, and urgently. not trusting his mouth to work, the third simply nods. Once Rukia leaves, satisfied with herself, lord third ask his secretary to bring him a fresh set of trousers.

End of technique.

During that flashback the rest of the teams had been announced, collected by their sensei's and left. Only team Seven remained. During that time, Sakura and Naruto were performing jizen with their Zanpakuto's in Shikai state. Both had be training for the past few years to gain Bankai and were getting very close to achieving that goal, the last thing that they had to do before they could battle their Zanpakuto was to manage a stable manifestation outside their inner worlds. so far they had little success with that. Course three hours after they had began, Kakashi arrives.

Kakashi, upon entering, notices Naruto and Sakura meditating with sword on their laps. Not understanding what the swords are for, ignores it for now. "from my first impression of you three is one loner and a couple of weird Samurai." Kakashi moves his head out of the way just enough for the shot of water that came from Naruto's Zanpakuto, which is pointed towards the space that Kakashi's head had occupied, gave him a real shock.

"Never call us Samurai. We are Soul Reapers-in-training, something that will become a Kurosaki Family only ability." Naruto states in his matter-of-fact voice.

"like the Yamanaka's Clan Jutsu?" Sasuke asks, knowing that if they reply with a positive then he will be able to steal it with his sharingan.

"No, only a few people have the ability to be Soul Reapers, so it would be more like a Bloodline limit. Especially because Women are extremely unlikely to pass it on if the father has no Reiatsu what so ever." Sakura supplies, remembering what Rukia had told her when Sakura had brought up in a Girl to Girl moment her thoughts on her future with Naruto, "Soul Reapers like Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, and Hisana, who are always in spirit form, can live for thousands of years. On the other hand; Naruto and I will only live the standard number of years for a ninja, or however long we live, before we go to where Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, and Hisana go when they've been here 100 years."

"Alright, enough of that. meet me on the roof for team introductions." Kakashi stops Sasuke from pressing for more information.

* * *

Sorry For it being short. but I got lost and think that I may have mixed some stuff from another story Idea of mine into this by accident. If you find anything that seams inconsistent with the other chapters then please let me know. read and review, plz.

Reposting this chapter cause I just noticed a Grammer error. Not Quite as bad as the dreaded ID10T error, but not something I'm proud of. Sorry if you thought that I posted a new chapter. Also If you would be so kind as to let me know if there is something you'd like me to add into the next chapter, then don't hesitate to tell me, I don't just write for myself but for you as well. Any and all support will be taken into consideration.

Ratatosk out.


End file.
